Merry Christmas
by sekiho-chan
Summary: (CONCLUDED! - 3rd and finaly chapter up)A MitRu Christmas ficcie. Summary inside.
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its characters. XD

A/N: Heyah peeps! My SD Christmas ficcie : All in all, this fic is made up of three chapters. It was actually supposed to be a one-shot fic, but I decided to split it to add more er.. thrill. XD Anyway, this one's for (user) Night Strider, (user) chiy0 and for al you MitRu fans out there Happy holidays!

Summary: Mitsui breaks up with Rukawa and it's their frackin' monthsary. How will the ice prince respond? Care to find out? Then read on, ne :D

Pairing: MitRu (grabe, miss ko na 'to! XD)

**Merry Christmas**

(-----------------------------------------------------)

14th of December

It was yet another fine day in Kanagawa. Children were everywhere, running here and there. Pure joy and euphoria was what marred each innocent face as they chased each other around like lunatics. Heh. Noone could blame them, though. They're _children_, after all. Despite the crazy look on their faces whenever they run about, it was still a very lovely view.

However, no matter how splendid and happy _their_ mood was, it doesn't mean that _he _would be having the same. For Rukawa Kaede, the supposed-to-be oh-so-gleeful fourteenth day of December, was going to turn into a great realm of fire, also known as _hell_.

"Kaede, we need to talk."

We-need-to-talk. One-two-three-four. Can you believe how these four measly words can ruin any relationship? Whether as friends, comrades and usually.. lovers. These four words that can turn either lover's world into hell. Four words that either lover fears the most.

"Hn." was Rukawa's reply, though. He didn't seem to be affected by those four fatal words. How bastardic.

The twosome men settled on a cool and comfy cafe, which wass without question, purr-fect for the Yuletide season. Rukawa, upon sitting down, crossed his arms over his chest and shot an icy glare at the ex-MVP across him. Mitsui, on the other hand, despite his lover's impish actions, just countered the piercing icy glare, with a heart-melting smile. Complete opposites, aye?

Wanting so much to break the silence between them, Mitsui started a hopefully calm and peaceful lover-to-lover conversation.

"So.."

"..."

"Kaede.. I'm breaking up with you."

"..."

"Er, did you hear me?"

"Why?"

"Well, you see.. I.."

"Why, sempai?" he asked yet again as needles of pain pierced his heart, his eyes perfectly hiding it away from Mitsui and not showing even the slightest hint of pain.

"I'm moving out of town."

"Why?"

"My dad found a nice job and since the company provided the house and everything, Dad wants me and my Mom to move there with him. And honestly, Kaede, I don't think this is working out. What more if we take it to a long-distance relationship? And whether you care or not, I'm sorry."

"Oh."

"Oh. That's it, Kaede?"

"What else do you want me to say?"

Ouch.

Technically, Rukawa should be the one to feel the 'ouch' sensation because his boyfriend just broke up with him, and what's worse is that it was their -- supposedly -- second monthsary. BUT, being Rukawa Kaede, a cold, heartless bastard, Mitsui was the one who got hurt instead. Breaking up with Rukawa was already bad enough for him, but the fact that Rukawa didn't care at all was what made things so goddamn painful.

However, Mitsui's hopes were still high. He held out his hand and lightly stroked the monotonous ice prince's cheek. Rukawa didn't flinch or anything. In fact, he didn't move at all. Heaving off a sigh of discontent, Mitsui stood up and walked to the other side of the table as to stand beside his boyfriend. Oh, my bad. EX-boyfriend.

He leaned closer to the super rookie and gave him a light, gentle kiss, not really expecting anything in return. The ex-MVP forced a smile on his lips and he walked away. Away from the cafe.. Away from Rukawa.. Away from his life. Tears welled up in his eyes and he blinked several times, thinking that hopefully, those tears wouldn't be shed for nothing.

_15th of December_

"Sempai.." was what escaped from Rukawa's pale, quivering lips as he heard the sound of a departing train.

He stood behind a huge pole and as the choo-ing train disappeared from view, he walked away, heading back home.

_'It's never going to be the same without you.' _was what echoed in his mind. It's just been ten minutes since Mitsui left, and already, he's terribly missing the senior.

_'Why?' _

The three-letter interrogative word was what pounded on the walls of his Mitsui-bombarded mind. Why did he have to be so damn cold? He could've told Mitsui how much he loved him. He could've told Mitsui that he was going to miss him badly. He could've told Mitsui that he couldn't and wouldn't survive without him. He could've stopped them from breaking up. He could've prevented their relationship from ending. He could've made that last kiss meaningful.

But the damned reality was.._ he didn't_.

And that's why it hurts like hell.

What's worse, is that he couldn't admit to himself, that he still _loves _Mitsui.

Ouch.

As a tear that could've meant so much to Mitsui, trickled down Rukawa's pale cheeks, it began to snow. Rukawa silently weeped with Mother Nature, as winter embraced Kanagawa, covering the place with its ice-cold blanket.

_You wiped my tears.._

_Got rid of all my fears.._

_Why did you have to go..?_

_**/ T B C /**_

(-----------------------------------------------------)

Post notes: I'll put the next chappie up, right after our exams :) Oh, comments and flames are very much welcome, btw XDXD

Those last three er, verses, came from Avril's "Don't Tell Me" hmmkay? XD


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its characters. XD

A/N: Heyah peeps! My SD Christmas ficcie : All in all, this fic is made up of three chapters. It was actually supposed to be a one-shot fic, but I decided to split it to add more er.. thrill. XD Anyway, this one's for (user) Night Strider, (user) chiy0 and for al you MitRu fans out there Happy holidays!

Summary: Rukawa is STILL depressed over Mitsui. He thinks to himself on why he has to be so pathetic. But-- something unexpected happens. What might it be?

Pairing: MitRu (grabe, miss ko na 'to! XD)

**Merry Christmas : Chapter Two**

(-----------------------------------------------------)

----------------

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been almost a month already since I last wrote on you. Heck, one would probably think that I'm insane because I talk to an inanimate object. But you're better than nothing, right? You know what, I feel so goddamn sorry for many things in my cursed life._

_I feel sorry for you because I burried you in my drawer for a long time. It's because I thought since Hisashi entered my life, I'm not going to need to trash talk anymore. I thought he was going to erase the word 'hate' and 'sadness' from my life. But obviously, I was wrong. And for that, I feel sorry for myself. _

_For being such a bastardic dumbass. For believeing that 'forever' exists._

_I don't know what the heck is wrong with me. _

_Okay, so I miss Hisashi._

_Very much._

_I wonder what he's doing right now._

_Scratch that. I actually want to forget about him already. As what those heart-broken people in corny tv shows say after breaking up, "Move on". And they're partly correct at that. It actually makes sense._

_Do you think I can do that? Move on?_

_And_

----------------

"How stupid."

He cursed under his breath, not finishing the last sentence, as he shut the notebook and burried it once again in his drawer, along with his sentiments. He just realized how stupid he looked talking to that non-living thing. Obviously, he was living a very miserable life without his sempai to guide him. Or whatever it's called.

"Sempai.."

He whispered as if he was there. He picked up his mobile phone and pounded Mitsui's number on the keypad-- only to find it dead. Of course. Mitsui was somewhere out there, and that 'somewhere' happened to be out of the coverage area where Rukawa was. Damn.

He looked out his window and snow was still falling. Christmas was just around the corner. Rukawa had big plans for Christmas and yeah, it involv_ed_ Mitsui but he didn't tell his ex-lover anything about it.

Mou..

If he did tell him..

.. Mitsui still had to go out of town, right? So what's the use?

Right?

Right..?

Wrong.

"I'm going back to Kangawa."

"What?"

"I have to, mom."

"But why? Your dad wants us here."

"I left our team behind and we're _this _close to winning that inter-high tournament. I can't let them down."

"Hisashi.."

".. and I promised a friend of mine that I'll spend Christmas with him. Please, mom.."

Mrs. Mitsui gave off a sigh and fortunately, for the ex-MVP, it was a sigh of defeat.

"Fine then. As if I have a choice anyway."

The lad's eyes glistened like the Christmas lights that hung everywhere and he gave his mom a nice and snuggly smile.

"Thanks a bunch, mom."

"I'll tell your dad about it when he returns from work, hmkay?"

Young Mitsui nodded and gulped down his hot choco drink.

"Must be really special. Your friend."

"Yeah.. _Very special_."

His mom smiled at him, and he smiled back. Both of them sat quietly in the kitchen, drinking hot-something to keep them warm from the cold season.

_**24th of December -- 10:00 AM**_

Christmas Eve-- everyone was _this_ close to Christmas. Only several hours left.

However, a certain blue-eyed super rookie didn't feel Christmas-y at all. He still couldn't get over the fact that Mitsui wasn't going to be with him.

Sigh.

Minutes passed.. Then hours.. Still, there was no Mitsui.

_'Heck, what the hell am I thinking anyway? He'll never come. It's too impossible.'_

_**24th of December -- 11:47 PM**_

Ring, ring..

Rukawa woke up to the sound of his phone, ringing inceasantly. He grabbed the mobile device on top of his bedside table and poked whatever there is to poke, just to find the stupid answer button to finally answer the stupid call as to stop the stupid ringing of the stupid phone. Sheesh. What kind of crazed idiot would call him a time like that?

"Hello?"

"Kaede.."

Everything froze for a split second which seemed like eternity. What the fuck? He couldn't believe it.

The voice sounded so familiar..

.. and the way it uttered his name was just so..

.. perfect.

"Sempai.."

He whispered. And this time, it was for real.

_**/ T B C /**_

(-----------------------------------------------------)

P/N: Ahehe.. Sumkinda, cliffhanger ne? XD I'll post the final chappie a couple o' days before Christmas itself XD


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its characters. XD

A/N: Heyah peeps! My SD Christmas ficcie :) All in all, this fic is made up of three chapters. It was actually supposed to be a one-shot fic, but I decided to split it to add more er.. thrill. XD Anyway, this one's for (user) Night Strider, (user) chiy0 and for all you MitRu fans out there Happy holidays!

Warning: Mushy stuff ahead XD

Summary: Final chapter. They talk. They cry. They love each other. Whatever. XD

Pairing: MitRu (grabe, miss ko na 'to! XD)

**Merry Christmas : Chapter Three**

(-----------------------------------------------------)

"Sempai.."

"Can we talk?"

"Hn."

"Right now?"

"Hn."

Out of instinct, Rukawa looked out his window and there, stood Mitsui, looking up at his bedroom window with mixed emotions in his deep blue eyes that Rukawa just couldn't understand.

Both of them hung up and placed their phones aside as their eyes met from a distance. Rukawa _calmly_ headed downstairs while deep inside, his heart was anything and everything that opposed the word 'calm'.

He hung his head low as he opened the door, not wanting Mitsui to see the pain that his eyes held.

He slowly opened the wooden barrier..

And there..

Mitsui was there.

Standing right in front of him.

Still, the ice prince didn't understand. Why Mitsui was there.. Why he came back.. What emotions were in his eyes awhile ago.. He didn't know. Until he felt Mitsui tilt his head up.. Until he felt Mitsui's gentle touch against his sensitive skin.. Until he felt Mitsui's hot and sweet breath on his face.. Until he felt Mitsui's luscious and and soft lips on his own.. Once again.. He felt all those sweet nothings. Once again.. He felt loved.

"Kaede, I'm sorry." whispered Mitsui, after the kiss.

Knowing very well that he, Rukawa Kaede, was supposed to be the one who's sorry, a cold tear trickled down his pale cheek. Mitsui wiped it away with his hand, in which with every touch, Rukawa felt cared for. The ex-MVP pulled the super rookie into an embrace and held him in a very possessive way, taking Rukawa away from all the pain, depression and confusion.

"Can we start all over again, Kaede?" he whispered to the silent kitsune who was still in his arms. Rukawa gently pulled back from the embrace and he looked into Mitsui's deep blue eyes.

"I love you, sempai."

Mitsui smiled. "Don't you fuckin' dare cry again. It does't suit you.. really."

Of course, Rukawa being unhumorous(?) just stood there. Nothing new. Hehe.

As the grandfather clock's mighty hands stroked to the large number '12' and the crazed bird/rooster/whatever noisily coo-cooed its way in and out of the damned clock.. their lips met again. That one kiss that they have been waiting for, for so long. That one kiss that will pull them away from hatred and bring them to passion, affection, and most importantly.. love.

The moment Mitsui locked his lips with Rukawa, he discovered new things. Things-- like Rukawa would still be the cold, hearltess bastard that he is, simply because he was born that way. The only thing he could do that time was to care for him, unerstand him and love him.

The moment Rukawa locked his eyes with Mitsui, he too, discovered new things. He knew that Mitsui came back because of him and that's that.

"Merry Christmas."

They greeted each in unison after the kiss.

Mitsui stepped inside the cozy apartment and Rukawa welcomed him whole-heartedly, not really showing much hints.

And it was indeed a very merry Christmas for the two of them.

_**O w a r i :)**_

(-----------------------------------------------------)

P/N: Ack, ang crappy ng ending. O.O; Please bear with it nalang n.n; HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! XD --hugs everyone--


End file.
